What's Happening? (CryCorpse Party Mashup)
by TheOhHaiDere
Summary: This was a story that I uploaded on Quotev, which got eight likes. Also, I'm not real good with summaries, so please read? Rated M for cussing, and also I don't know what's going happen, being a mashup with Cry and Corpse Party and all, with the ghost, and, yeah. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now.
1. Chapter One

"Naomi! Wait!" I yelled, running after her.  
"Oh, Laney! I forgot we we're supposed to help clean up for the festival" she said, turning around.  
"Yeah, everybody there was waiting for you." I said, pulling her by the arm to the classroom.

"Guys, since Mayu's leaving, I have a charm that will keep us together!" I announced, pulling a paper doll out of my pocket. "Its called the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm. We each hold the doll, and say 'Sachiko we beg of you' one time for every person here. Then, we pull until the doll rips. You HAVE to keep your paper with you at all times. So, since there's nine people here, we say it nine times! Wanna do it?" I asked, getting 'yes's in response.  
"Okay, everyone grab the doll!" "Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you..." "Everyone said it nine times?" I asked. "I did!" I heard Satoshi yell. "So did I!" Yuka yelled right after. "Okay, go-" before I could finish my sentence, there was a massive earthquake. Next thing I knew, I was in a strange room, alone, with Cry.  
"Ugh, what are we doing here," I groaned, standing up to look around. The floorboards were a purple color, with large, black holes everywhere.  
"Better yet, where's everyone at?" Cry asked, going to open the door. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, signaling to me that the door was locked. I walked over to the door across the room, trying to open it. But when I went to turn the knob, nothing happened.  
"So, we try the windows?" I ask, walking to them. I placed my shaky hands on the handle and pulled, but it wouldn't move even half an inch.  
"What the hell is up with this place?" I said, sitting on the ground.  
"How the hell are we gonna get out?" That was a good question that none of us knew. Cry frantically searched the room, either looking for a way out or that key. Most likely both.  
"Face it, were not getting out. Were not going to be able to see everyone again." I said, tears forming in my eyes.  
"Hey, don't talk like that. We will make it out. We will see everybody again." he said, kneeling down in front of me, a sudden change in attitude.  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's not really working." I said, standing up and walking away. I walked towards the door, leaving him there. I walked towards the door, but when it slammed open, the force was so much it threw me backward. Cry came over fast enough to catch me before I hit the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, putting me down.  
"Yeah," I reply, brushing off my skirt, my face redder than ever.  
"S-So, should we just go ahead?" I ask, looking out the door.  
"Uh, I guess," he replied. I slowly stepped out into the hallway, carefully looking down both ends of the hall.  
"Its okay, come on." I whispered back, scared that if I talked any louder something very bad will happen. He followed me into the the hall, also looking down the halls.  
"How did we even end up here," he asked. All I could reply with was a small shrug. We started to walk down the dark hallway, the floorboards creaking under us. I wasn't paying attention, but next thing I knew, Cry was yelling "Laney, watch out!" and grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back. I looked down and there was a huge hole in the ground, covering the width of the hallway.. Once we both realized what situation we were in, he let go of me, coughing awkwardly.  
"So, um, you might want to watch where you're going," he said after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
"Y-Yeah," I replied, my face burning.  
"So, lets go, I guess," he said after another minute. I nodded in response, turning around. After walking down a seemingly endless hallway, we came to a a stop, with the only ways of moving is going either left or right. I looked back at Cry, a look of worry on my face.  
"W-Which way?" I ask, relying on him in this situation.  
"Uh, uhm, left, I guess?" he replied. I walked down the left hallway, stopping sharply and gasped. Cry ran into me, making me stumble forward a bit.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, getting really worried.  
"S-Something's down here, and its not very good either," I reply with, getting really scared.  
"L-Like what?" he asked.  
"L-Like some, evil, spirit, or demon, or, something..." I said. Not too long after, I heard groaning from behind.


	2. Chapter Two

I turned around instantly, seeing a light blue ghost. I let out a small squeak, not being able to do much louder. I was frozen in terror, staring at the sight in front of me. Cry grabbed my arm, pulling me away fast.  
"We kinda needed to get outta there, Laney," he said after a minute, a little bit after I could start walking.  
"Well, sorry, what did you expect me to do?" I ask, looking around.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe, uhm, run?" he said, stopping fast. I looked in front of him, a huge hole breaking us off from where we came from before.  
"What are we gonna do," I said, my voice weak. We both looked around, finding anyway to proceed.  
~Flashback~

Everybody was sitting in class, listening to Ms. Yui.  
"So class, you know about the Cultural Festival, right?" she asked, getting 'Yes''s in response.  
"So, who wants to help?" she said, the seven of us raising our hands.  
"So, Morishige, Ayumi, Mayu, Satoshi, Laney, Cry, and Yoshiki. Is that it?" she said, naming us off. After no response, she went on.  
~Later On~  
"So, what did everyone think of this year's Cultural Festival?" I asked, getting good things in response.  
"Mayu, you're leaving today, right?" I ask.  
"Yes, I am!" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"I have the perfect charm then!"  
~Present~

"If only I didn't do that god damn charm!" I scream, sliding down the wall, crying.  
"Hey, its not your fault, you didn't know." Cry said, trying to comfort me.  
"Cry, you don't understand what its like to feel like its your fault for everything!" I yell, feeling guilty right after.  
"Sorry, I kinda lost control," I state. He hugged me, and I gladly hugged back.  
"Thanks Cry, for staying with me. Even when I kinda lost control," I say, softly. I realize its only been about, not even a day, but I've already started to go crazy.

~Lol, short chapter, sorry guys, really needed to get this published. Hope you like it so far!~


End file.
